A New-dist Perspective
by tsl3161991
Summary: After being unable to decide what to wear, Leni decides to become a nudist.


**Synopsis**

After being unable to decide what to wear, Leni decides to become a nudist.

 **Story**

Leni is standing in front of her closet in her pajamas. The floor is covered in various articles of clothing.

Leni: Hmm, maybe I could wear this floral sun dress. But what if it rains? I'd look ridiculous wearing a sun dress in the rain. Maybe I could wear this black dress. Oh wait, then people might mistake me for Lucy. Ugh, this is the worst day of my life, I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to wear.

Lori: Leni, hurry up. Dad made pancakes for breakfast and we're running out fast.

Leni: I'll be down after I decide what to wear.

Lori: Okay, but don't blame me if the pancakes are gone before you get here.

Leni's phone rings. She sees it's her friend Becky and answers it.

Leni: Hi Becky.

Becky: Hey Leni. So, how're you doing today.

Leni: Terrible, I can't decide what to wear. I've gone through my entire wardrobe twice and still can't decide.

Becky: Too bad you're not a nudist, then you'd never have to worry about deciding what to wear.

Leni: Why not?

Becky: Because nudists don't wear clothes.

Leni: You mean they run around naked all the time? How are they not embarrassed to be naked in public?

Becky: I guess they just get used to it.

Leni: I don't know if I could do that, I'd be too embarrassed. Then again, not having to decide what to wear every day would save me so much time. Plus, I wouldn't have to spend all of my allowance on clothes. Just imagine what I could do with all of that extra time and money.

The scene cuts to the breakfast table. The Loud kids are all eating plates of pancakes.

Lincoln: Lana, could you pass me the maple syrup?

Lana: No problem.

Lana squirts the bottle of syrup in Lincoln's face.

Lana: Do you want butter to go with it?

Lincoln: No thanks.

Lincoln wipes the syrup off of his face. Suddenly, Leni walks into the kitchen completely naked and puts some pancakes on a plate.

Lynn: Uh, Leni, I think you might have forgotten to put on clothes again.

Leni: I didn't forget, I chose not to wear any clothes. Everyone, I have a big announcement. I've decided to become a nudist.

Everyone: What!?

Lincoln: Why in the world would you want to be a nudist?

Leni: Well, I was upstairs trying to decide what to wear when Becky called. She said it's too bad I'm not a nudist because then I'd never have to decide what to wear. So, after some thought, I decided to become a nudist. Now my days of struggling to decide what to wear are over.

Lola: So this whole nudist thing is just because you couldn't decide what to wear?

Leni: It was at first, but then I realized all of the benefits of being a nudist. Plus, being naked is so comfortable.

Lana: Cool, can I become a nudist too?

Lori: No.

Lana: Awww.

Leni takes her plate and walks into the living room. As she leaves the room, Rita and Lynn Sr. enter the room.

Rita: Kids, why is Leni naked?

Lincoln: She decided to become a nudist.

Lori: Can you please tell her to go put some clothes on before anyone else sees her?

Rita: Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a phase. All kids go through some sort of weird phase at some point, but they eventually grow out of it. I remember all of the phases you kids went through, Lincoln's magician phase, Lori's artist phase, even Luna's 80s phase.

Luna:[blushing] I thought we agreed never to bring up my 80s phase.

Lynn Sr: Trust us, this whole thing will pass in a day or two.

The scene cuts to later that day. Leni is on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rings. She answers the door and sees that it's Clyde.

Leni: Hi Clyde.

Clyde: Ah! Leni, you're naked!

Leni: I know I'm naked.

Clyde covers his eyes.

Clyde: Why are you naked?

Leni: I guess Lincoln hasn't told you yet. I'm a nudist now.

Clyde:[blushing] Uh, great. So, where's Lincoln?

Leni: He's in his room.

Clyde: I think I'll go see him. He hasn't become a nudist too, has he?

Leni: No, just me.

Clyde goes upstairs. Lincoln notices Clyde blushing and covering his eyes.

Lincoln: I'm guessing you saw Leni.

Clyde: Yeah, I saw Leni, all of her.

Lincoln: I thought so.

Clyde: Why exactly did Leni decide to become a nudist?

Lincoln: It's a long story. Sorry for not warning you about it sooner.

Clyde: I'm kind of glad you didn't, there's no way my dads would let me keep coming over if they knew that Leni would be walking around naked. They barely agreed to let me keep coming over that time they saw Lori in jorts.

Lincoln: Wow, your dads are way too overprotective.

Clyde: How are you not freaking out about this?

Lincoln: Mom and dad said it's just a phase and should only last a day or two. Besides, what's the worst that could happen from Leni becoming a nudist?

Leni: I'm going to go check the mail. Hi Mr. Grouse.

Mr. Grouse: For Pete's sake, put some dang clothes on!

The scene cuts to a few days later. Everyone but Leni is in Lori and Leni's bedroom.

Lori: The Loud family meeting will now come to order. Our first order of business, how do we get Leni to stop being a nudist?

Lynn: Yeah. Thanks to Leni, none of my teammates will come over for practice anymore.

Lola: Plus, every boy in the neighborhood keeps stopping by our house to stare at her and take pictures.

Rita: Kids, like I said, this is just a phase.

Lincoln: Mom, you said that almost a week ago and Leni's still a nudist.

Rita: Okay, so this phase is taking a little longer to blow over than I thought. It's not like it's doing any harm.

Lori: Okay then, I guess you don't care about these.

Lori holds up a bag and dumps it on the bed.

Lynn Sr: What are those?

Lori: These are tickets Leni's recieved for public indecency.

Rita picks up one of the tickets.

Rita: $500? Okay, you kids are right. Leni's nudist phase must end. But how do we do it?

Lincoln: I have a plan. Think about it, what does Leni care about more than anything?

Lana: Shopping?

Lincoln: No, fashion. If we remind Leni how much she loves fashion, she'll give up being a nudist and go back to being the old Leni.

The scene cuts to the next morning. Leni gets out of bed and sees Lori holding up two dresses.

Lori: Hey Leni, I need your help with something. Which one of these dresses should I wear today?

Leni: If you can't decide what to wear, just become a nudist like me.

Leni walks out the bedroom door. As she walks past Lola and Lana's room, she sees Lola trying on her clothes.

Leni: Hey Lola, why are you wearing my clothes?

Lola: Since you stopped wearing clothes, I decided that I would take them.

Leni: Well, they look great on you.

Leni walks downstairs. She sees Lincoln looking at one of her fashion magazines.

Leni: Uh, Lincoln, why are you reading my fashion magazine?

Lincoln: My friend Stella's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get her a new outfit, but didn't know what to buy her. Can you help me?

Leni: Sure, anything for my favorite brother.

Lincoln points to a picture of a model in a dress.

Lincoln: What about this one?

Leni: I don't think that's the right style for her.

Lincoln: You're right. It would look so much better on you.

Leni: It would look better on me.

Lincoln: So would this one. Can't you just imagine yourself in that dress, or that top, or that...

Lana comes into the room.

Lana: Hey Lincoln, did your plan to get Leni to stop being a nudist work yet?

Leni: What!? This was all a plan to get me to stop being a nudist?

Lincoln: Well, you see...

Leni:[angered] Okay everyone, in the living room right now.

Everyone gathers in the living room.

Leni: Why are all of you trying to get me to stop being a nudist?

Lynn: Because it's weird.

Leni: So, what about all of the weird things you guys do? Lincoln reading comics in his underwear, Lucy being in love with a statue, Lisa doing her gross experiments, and Lori constantly saying literally. If I can accept all of your weird things, why can't you accept mine?

Leni storms out of the room.

Lori: I don't constantly say literally, do I?

Luan: Yeah, you literally do. Hahaha!

Lincoln: Leni's right. She never tries to get us to stop doing our weird things. If she wants to be a nudist, we should accept it, no matter how weird it is.

The scene cuts to later that day. Leni is in her bedroom painting her nails. As she paints her nails, everyone comes into the room.

Lincoln: Leni, can we come in?

Leni: Why, do you have another plan to get me to stop being a nudist?

Lincoln: No, you were right. You accept our weird things, so we should be able to accept yours. If you want to be a nudist, we have no right to stop you.

Leni: Really?

Lincoln: Yes, really.

Leni: Thanks Lincoln. But you know, all of the stuff you guys did to get me to stop being a nudist did remind me of how much I love fashion. It's too bad nudists don't wear cute clothes, I really miss it.

Lincoln: Well, who said you have to give up fashion just because you're a nudist? You can still wear clothes sometimes.

Leni: I can?

Lincoln: Of course you can.

Leni: Yay!

Lana: So since we're all cool with Leni being a nudist now, does that mean I can become a nudist?

Everyone: No.

Lana: Aw, man.


End file.
